Many materials in the real world exhibit a complex appearance that arises from subsurface scattering of light. For heterogeneous translucent objects, the light transport within the material volume is determined by its geometry, the optical properties of its constituent elements, and the spatial distribution of these elements in the volume. Because of the complex effects of these various factors on subsurface scattering, models of these materials have been challenging to acquire from real objects and to render in real time. Furthermore, computational costs and/or modeling deficiencies have made interactive editing of material properties a difficult problem. As described herein, various exemplary systems, methods, etc., provide for modeling and/or rendering of heterogeneous translucent material.